L'ADN ne ments jamais
by Asrial
Summary: Crackfic. Ou Loki apprends qui sont "réellement " ses parents. Et il ne s'y attendait pas. Du tout. Personne ne s'y attendait en fait. Et il aurait peut-être mieux fallu que personne ne soit au courant.
1. Chapter 1

L'ADN ne ment jamais

"- Je vous assure. Vous êtes BIOLOGIQUEMENT des demis frères !" Insista Banner en posant les cartes ADN de Loki et Thor devant eux.

Juste par curiosité, le scientifique s'était amusé à faire le caryotype puis la carte génétique complète de tous les Avengers.

Loki prit les deux cartes pour les étudier longuement.

Comme Thor n'y comprenait rien, il laissa Loki s'imprégner des informations avant qu'il ne les lui traduise.

Petit à petit, Loki palissait.

"- Qu'est ce que ca veut dire, Loki ?" Demanda finalement Thor au bout de dix minutes.

Loki releva le nez des deux cartes qu'il comparait.

Pour référence, il relut une carte d'un ADN humain. Sur la carte de référence : 23 paires de chromosomes.

Sur la sienne et celle de Thor : 81 paires.

Ok…. D'accord.

Bon, à la limite, ce n'était pas ce qui comptait. Ils étaient des dieux, d'une autre planète, tout ca….

Une rumeur voulait que les Asgardien descendent des Jotuns. Avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Loki le croyait tout à fait. Les deux races étaient sœurs, comme les elfes blancs et les elfes sombres, comme les chiens et les loups un peu.

Normal aussi.  
Mais par contre…

"- Loki ?"

"- Docteur Banner… Si je comprends bien ce que je lit, nous avons le même PERE, Thor et moi ?"

Bruce hocha la tête.

"- Comment cela est-il possible ? Je suis un Jotun ! Je suis né à Jotunheim, j'aurais du y mourir si Odin ne m'y avait pas prit. Je porte le marquage de la lignée royale Jotun ! J'ai les mêmes marques que mon géniteur LAUFEY….." Loki se tut soudain, brutalement livide, avant d'éclater. "HO PAR YGGDRASIL ! C'est juste pas possible !"

N'y tenant plus, Thor attrapa son frère par les épaules.

"- Loki, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes."

Couleur vieux poisson pas frais, Loki tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

"- Je dois voir Odin…"

"- Loki ?"

"- Laufey n'est pas mon père… Thor. Si ce que je comprends est vrai, Laufey est biologiquement ma mère….."

Tony resta interdit une seconde avant de s'écrouler dans un rire hystérique.

Les autres Avengers se tournèrent vers lui.

"- Tony ? Traduction ?"

L'ingénieur eut besoin d'un moment pour se remettre.  
Loki était de toute façon trop choqué pour répondre de façon cohérente.

"- Si je comprends bien, Laufey est le roi de Jotunheim ?" Thor hocha la tête. "Et Odin celui d'Asgard…. Et d'après ce que je sais les Jotuns sont hermaphrodites ?" Thor approuva encore.

Fury ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant.

"- Noooon ?"

Perdu, Steve, lui, ne comprenait pas.

"- Ca veux dire que Laufey et Odin ont dansés un tango à l'horizontal et que Loki est le résultat !" Et Stark s'écroula de rire une fois de plus.

Thor mit un moment à comprendre. Son cerveau lui semblait englué dans la mélasse. Pourtant, lui aussi finit par comprendre.

"- PAR LE NORNS !"

Les deux frères mirent plusieurs heures à reprendre leur calme.  
Quand ils y parvinrent, ils appelèrent Heimdall pour rentrer au plus vite.

Ils avaient besoin de réponses.

##########################################

(Alors ? une suite ou pas ? c'est juste une petite connerie comme ca hein XD n'en attendez rien de fantastique même si j'écris une suite. Ou peut-être un lemon flashback Odin jeune X Laufey peut-être ? Ca pourrait être marrant XD Pas esthétique, mais marrant.)


	2. Chapter 2

L'ADN ne ment jamais

Chapitre 2

Heimdall faillit presque s'accrocher au lustre inexistant de l'observatoire lorsque Loki en sortit.

Jamais le Gardien n'avait vu le prince aussi fulminant.

Il pouvait presque voir la magie couler de Loki et faire de petites mares crépitantes acides sur le sol

Thor sortit du Bifrost juste derrière Loki.

Lui aussi semblait remonté mais aussi inquiet.

"- Mes princes ?"

Loki tourna si vite la tête qu'Heimdall se demanda une seconde comment Loki se s'était pas brisé la nuque.

Le Jotun l'attrapa par le col pour le soulever de terre ce qui était en soit remarquable vu leur différentiel de gabarit.

"- Tu savais ?"

"- Savais quoi, mon prince ?"

"- L'identité de mes parents biologiques."

Le Gardien battit stupidement des paupières une fois ou deux.

"- Heu… Laufey et Farbauti bien sur…."

Loki le lâcha.

Le Gardien se ramassa lamentablement.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

"- T'as de la chance que je sache sentir les mensonges à plein nez. THOR ! DEPECHE TOI !"

"- Oui mon frère."

Thor courut après son cadet.

Heimdall leur emboita le pas.

Qu'est ce qui se passait enfin !

Quelques gardes tentèrent bien d'arrêter Loki mais les pauvres se retrouvèrent tous téléportés dans la mer qui entourait le palais. Pas assez loin du bord quand même pour que ce soit dangereux pour eux.

Loki ouvrit la porte de la salle du trône avec fracas.

"- GARDES !" Appela Odin.

"- HO VOUS TA GUEULE !" Rugit Loki

Les gardes hésitèrent une seconde.

Devant la tête des deux princes, ils estimèrent que leur vie valait davantage que de la risquer face aux deux fous furieux qui approchaient.

"- Je sais tout…." Persifla Loki avec tellement de venin que des trous se formèrent sur le marbre.

Odin ne comprenait plus rien.

Savait tout ? Quoi ? Quid ? Cujus ?

Loki balança les chartres génétiques à la figure d'Odin.

"- Je sais tout, "Papa"…. Je sais tout ! Tout ! Sur ta petite sexcapade avec Laufey ! TOUUUUUUUUUUUT !"

Odin avait progressivement pâlit.

A côté de lui, Frigga avait haussé un sourcil.

"- Loki ? Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?"

Le jotun jeta un dernier regard noir à Odin qui tentait une retraite stratégique que lui interdit Frigga en l'attrapant par la barbe.

"- Ca veut dire, ma très chère Frigga, que Laufey n'est pas mon père mais ma mère ! Et qu'Odin est BIEN mon géniteur !"

"- Loki…." Tenta Odin.

Frigga ouvrit de grands yeux.

"- Pardon ?"

"- L'ADN ne ment pas." Siffla Loki. "Thor et moi avons le même père. Puisque nos chromosomes sexuels mâles sont identiques. Et j'ai bien les même marques royales que Laufey, je les ai vu d'assez prêt. Ca ne laisse qu'une seule explication ! Odin est mon géniteur et Laufey ma mère."

La reine jeta un regard qui aurait fait passer un congélateur à Jotunheim pour un four à fusion.

"- Odin ?"

Le roi baissa le nez.

"- C'était la guerre, il faisait froid et… C'était un accident !"

Le regard de Frigga perdit encore quelquesdegrés.

"- J'attends avec impatience que vous m'expliquiez comment votre entrejambe en érection à pu rencontrer l'arrière train de Laufey et s'agiter dedans suffisamment longtemps pour produire un rejeton "par accident".

"- Dit comme ça c'est particulièrement scabreux." Tenta Odin.

Thor eut soudain un grand sourire.

Loki lui jeta un regard curieux jusqu'à ce que son frère se penche à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Le jotun en resta les bras ballants une seconde avant d'éclater d'un rire hystérique que rejoint son frère.

Très vite, les deux princes en furent réduit à se gondoler comme des baleines, rire qui augmenta encore lorsqu'Odin exigea d'une voix tonnante ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Les larmes aux yeux, Thor parvint finalement à expliquer au bout de quelques minutes.

"- Heureusement que c'était Laufey le "receveur". Sinon, même avec beaucoup de scotch autour et tout dieu que vous êtes, je sais pas si vous auriez survécu à l'expérience."

Odin resta immobile, sans vraiment comprendre la plaisanterie. Jusqu'à ce que Loki invoque une illusion d'un Odin tout nu entortillé dans du ducktape des épaules au postérieur et qui semblait pendouiller lamentablement au bout d'une grande main bleue.

Même Heimdall ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.


End file.
